


Weathering A Storm

by storyhaus



Category: Hope Island
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Daniel's story gets out and Callie is anything but happy.





	Weathering A Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hope Island was a short lived series on PAX television back in 2000 about a newly ordained minister who came to Hope Island to start over, his last chance, as his father said after a falling out. It was based on the British series Ballykissangel and starred Cameron Daddo.

WEATHERING A STORM 

Rating:

Spoilers: 

Summary: Daniel's story gets out and Callie is anything but happy.

Don't own 'em,don't make no money from 'em,please don't sue.

 

Callie Pender strode around the back of the house,she took the paper she was carrying and slammed it against Daniel Cooper's chest.

"How could you do this?!? You begged me not to print that story! 'I'm trying to make amends with my father' you said! I gave that story up for our friendship! How could you betray it like that? Tell me!"

"I had my reasons for doing this Callie...I'm sorry that you're hurt--"

"Hurt?!? I am furious with you! I thought we were friends Daniel but I guess that only works when you get things your way!" She spat and stormed off.

"I'm sorry Callie." He said softly and opened the tabloid to see his face and a headline that shouted  
'DANIEL COOPER BREAKS SILENCE! EXCLUSIVE!' "This is a small price to pay for what I  
protected." He dropped the paper on the table and opened up the near-by manilla envelope,  
pulling out the contents, he smiled slightly as he looked at the items. It was worth it.  
He put the items back and went inside stowing them away in a box in his closet.  
Taking a deep breath he walked to the front door and left to take a walk in the woods.  
There's going to be a lot of whispering about me...but I can live with it,I couldn't have lived with  
people I care about getting hurt. I haven't heard from Dad yet but I know I will once he finds out.  
He is not going to be pleased but I kept him out of it...and Stella too. She doesn't deserve to  
be hurt either.  
He sat on a fallen log and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He'd had nightmares for weeks since this had happened. The reporter had so graciously sent him an advanced copy...and Daniel had wept after reading,begging Kate to forgive him. Daniel closed his eyes and prayed for help and guidance.

 

Alex climbed the stairs to the house and knocked. She didn't understand any of this and she wanted answers. There was no answer so she poked her head inside. "Daniel?"  
Silence met her,she chewed on her lip for a moment the closed the door and headed for the   
back,thinking he might be there...but found he wasn't. She saw the rag magazine on the table and touched it. "Daniel,why did you do this?" She asked gazing into the brown eyes in the photo.  
She turned to go and heard something crinkle under her feet,bending down to pick it up she saw   
it was a film negative,frowning she held it up to the sky...and gasped.

Daniel made his way slowly up the steps and to his house where he opened the door.  
He felt tired,physically and emotionally but knew this was just the beginning.   
He had prayed for the strength to get through what lay ahead.

"I made some tea."

He looked up,startled to find Alex sitting at his table.

"I didn't expect to see you."

"I came to get some answers." She replied and rose,walking over to him she held up the   
negative. "I found a few."

He closed his eyes and sighed then went to the closet and returned with the envelope which he  
handed to her then walked to the window.

Alex watched him a moment then opened the envelope. She looked at the photo's of she and  
Daniel kissing. "This is the night we had dinner...three weeks ago." She realized.  
It had been the last time she wore the blue dress he liked so much.

"You looked so beautiful that night." He said softly. "I wanted to destroy them but I couldn't.   
I see how pure and beautiful what we shared there is and I didn't have the heart to."

"Where did these come from?" She asked laying them on the coffee table.

"A reporter came to Hope on vacation to take snapshots of the lighthouse and saw me.  
He recognized me immediately and began shadowing me,taking what he hoped would be  
money shots...he hit the jackpot. I received a couple of pictures by registered mail a few days  
later with his name and phone number telling me I had til noon the next day to get in touch...  
or those pictures would be front page news."

"Oh,Daniel..." Alex breathed touching his back gently.

"I didn't know what to do...I didn't want you and Dylan to be put in the papers,your lives exposed  
and turned upside down. The reports would have flocked here and dug up everything they could  
about you. I didn't want you to go through that because of me...because of who I am." 

"So you told him about Kate and Las Vegas to protect us." She said and gently turned him to face her.

"I prayed for guidance for hours then called him. We met in Seattle two days later and I told him  
I wanted all the photo's,the negatives,any other rolls of film with you or anyone else from the  
island because I wasn't going to discuss my life here...but I would tell him about Vegas in  
exchange."

"I'm sorry you had to do that." She hugged him.

"I'd do just about anything to protect you and Dylan...even if it meant giving you up."

"No! We love you!" She cried.

"I love you but this could happen again,all it would take is for one reporter,one photographer,to  
recognize me."

"Then we'll deal with it together because I will not lose you!" She met his eyes with determination.

Daniel kissed her gently as the phone rang.

"It'll be my dad,I know it." He said looking at it in dread.

"I could tell him you're not here."

"I have to talk to him eventually." Daniel shook his head in resignation as he started across the   
room.

Alex watched him take a steady breath and pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

Daniel closed his eyes,his face pained.

"I didn't set out for this to happen dad--he just showed up and recognized me--dad--NO! I am   
not going to do that! I'm not--" Daniel took a ragged breath. "I am not a child! I didn't mention  
your involvement or about Stella so you don't have to worry about your ministry! Just once it   
would be nice to have your support instead of your criticism!" Daniel hung up on him.

Alex pulled him into a hug and felt his body shake as he wept.

How could a man like Cliff Cooper be Daniel's father? Daniel is so warm and caring,how can his  
father be so unfeeling about his pain? I take that back,his father isn't unfeeling,he see's how  
things affect him and that's all! Daniel still protected us...this time from his father.

"Daniel?" She asked when he'd grown quiet.

He slowly let go and stepped back embarrassed for the breakdown.

"Sorry about your shirt."

"It can be washed. You feel better?" She took his hands.

"A little. He ordered me home. This is my home...and I'm not leaving."

"Good...'cause I'd have to hunt you down and kill you otherwise."

Daniel smiled at her then sighed.

"I imagine this is all over the island by now. Guess I'd better shore myself for comments."

"They'd better be comments of support or they'll be dealing with me!"

"Thanks. I wish I knew what to do about Callie though..."

"Callie?"

"When Stella showed up she started digging around and found out who I was. She gave up the  
story for our friendship and now she thinks I betrayed her by giving it to the tabloid." He explained  
with a heavy sigh.

"When did you last eat something?" She changed the subject.

He shrugged and she went to the kitchen where she found some soup and heated it for him.

"You eat this then take a nap,I'll be back later." She ordered leading him to the table.

He gave her a small smile and sat.

"Yes mom."

She shook her head and kissed the top of his.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He looked up with grateful eyes.

She kissed him tenderly then left.

 

Alex's trail took her past the inn and up to the Lookout office where she walked right in without  
knocking.

"Alex,what are you doing here?" The reporter asked surprised.

"We need to talk." 

 

Daniel stretched and sat up.

Alex was right,food and nap seems to have worked wonders,I do feel better.

He stood and started for the bathroom when there was a knock on the door.

Opening it he was surprised to find Callie there.

"I've been going over and over in my head how to apologize. Nothing seems like it's enough."  
She said,eyes conveying her deep regret.

"You don't have to apologize,I'm just glad we're still friends?"

"Of course we are!" She hugged him. "I wish you had told me about you and Alex,I wouldn't  
have told anyone else."

"How do you know about us?"

"She paid me a visit. Trust me Daniel,don't get on her badside." Callie rolled her eyes as he ushered her inside.

"You forget,I was there my first week on the island." He smirked.

"Oh yeah." Callie chuckled. "So how long have you two been involved?"

Daniel raised an eyebrow at her.

"I left my notebook at home." She smiled.

"A few months now but no one else knows so..."

"Not a soul." She crossed her heart promising. "Alex said you gave up your past to protect  
her and Dylan."

"Callie...my father has been in the spotlight since I was fifteen...I've been a target of the press  
since then too,following me,digging into everything I do,every mistake I make magnified because  
I'm the son of a minister. I don't like it,I don't want it,but I'm accustomed to it...but I will not let  
the people I care about have their lives splashed all over the newspapers because they are  
a part of my life! That's why Hope was such a good place for me,no one knew who I was,no one  
cared. I wasn't accepted here because of my father's name and reputation,I worked to earn my  
trust among you."

"Yes,you did. You're our friend Daniel and we'll support you. You can count on that."

"I appreciate that more than I could ever say."

The phone rang and he apologized then answered it.

"Hello? Oh,hi Father Mac..."

There was a knock at the door and Callie answered it.

Daniel smiled seeing Alex.

"I'm gonna go." Callie motioned to the door.

"Can you hold on a minute Father Mac?" Daniel requested and put his hand over the mouthpiece.  
"Thanks for coming Callie,thanks for being my friend."

"You're welcome and I promise not to tell anyone about the two of you. I'm really happy for you  
guys." She smiled at them then left.

"Oh,uh,sorry. I really appreciate the offer to come up and talk but I'm okay. Yeah,I'm sure...  
Father Mac...thanks,I really appreciate it. You too,bye." Daniel hung up.

"Everything okay with Callie?"

"Yeah." He came over and put his arms around her. "I'm kind of surprised you told her."

"I couldn't stand the idea of her being mad at you after you made such a huge sacrifice for us."

"It felt like a sacrifice at first but now it's more like a burden that's been lifted. I don't have to   
worry about it coming out anymore and my dad and Stella are in the clear so they can have  
some peace too."

"You're amazing,always thinking about others."

Daniel chuckled making her look up in puzzlement.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm not thinking about others right now." He smiled teasingly as he bent to kiss her.

"Come on." She smiled taking his hand once they parted.

"Where are we going?" He asked letting her pull him to the door.

"You need to be with your friends tonight." She replied.

"Yeah,I do." He smiled,grabbed his keys and jacket and followed her out.

 

END


End file.
